powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Star 18: Cursed To Be Ugly
Star 18: Cursed To Be Ugly is the eighteenth episode of Power Rangers Supernova. It is the first part of five of the Brotherhood of Eclipse endgame saga. Summary A Brotherhood member goes rouge, and Maggie befriends her. Meanwhile, Eclipton's "ugly" form causes him to lose his mind Plot Last time, Eclipton was mutated into his Brotherhood form. He begins to attack Globbro for scamming him. Yetijin restrains him. Globbro states "in time, you will understand, Avatar" Apparently, Yetijin was led on to believe that they were scamming Eclipton. However, Globbro states Eclipton is the legit Eclipse host. If they can harness his sealed power, they will surly destroy the rangers and conquer the rangers. But first, they need more captives to release said power. Yetijin releases Sister Corunia. She has the power to make people ugly, and show them that Eclipse is the only way to return to normal. She hates this power with a passion and was forced to be a brotherhood member when Yetijin attacked her planet. Globbro forces her to go to Earth. She takes the form of a teenage girl named Carina. Naturally she befriends Maggie. Maggie tries to raise her low confidence, but fails. Eclips come attack Maggie and Carina escapes. The two change and begin to fight. Meteor Knight arrives to help Maggie. Likewise Yetijin arrives to help Corunia. Yetijin and Meteor Knight fight re- lighting their rivalry. Eventually, Corunia is injured by a slash to the face from the V-Lancer. Yetijin then escapes with Corunia. Maggie goes to look for Carina, but Meteor Knight's files show no lifeforms around matching her description. Strange... Corunia doesn't want to go forward with the plan, but Yetijin forces her to anyway and more people are turned ugly and into Eclips. She wanders back, and Maggie finds her eventually. Here, Carina decides to not go back to the Brotherhood. At the space station, Dr McAllistar and Graddax are working on two new projects: The "Supernova: Phoenix Flare" attack for the Hypernova Megazord and the Quasar Space Flight project. The other four rangers marvel at these projects in development. Then, Yetijin is spotted, so the rangers attack him. McAllistar tells them to use the Battle Tectors. Meteor Knight continues to fight him off, but it is a stalemate. Eclipton sits feeling sorry for himself. Globbro comes in but Eclipton attacks. Globbro pins him to a wall with slop, trapping him. He intends on telling him the truth about his past. Yetijin angrily makes his way to Corunia. He reveals her to Maggie as an Eclipse beast. He then decides to kill her himself. But as a last act of defiance, Corunia stabs Yetijin, leaving him weak. This saves Maggie as she says good bye to her friend. Now she's mad. The team comes together to defeat Yetijin. He asks for his final strength, and the rangers fight him. They summon the Hypernova Megazord and this defeats Yetijin. The rangers celebrate winning, but now Maggie is angry at the Brotherhood for what they did to Corunia. Meanwhile, Eclipton questions Globbro about their plan. The Elder reveals it. They plan on using the Eclips converts as sacrifices to bring forth the the face of their Deity, Lord Eclipse. This means that the Seal Of Eclipse can power Eclipton, such that he can destroy the world. Eclipton is the Avatar, that is his past. He likes this plan very much... Debuts -Sister Corunia Category:Power Rangers Supernova Category:Episode